Anything Could Happen
Anything Could Happen is a song originally by Ellie Goulding, ''but the ''Fifth Harmony version is used. It was sung by Vocal Perfection in the first episode of the first season Humble Beginnings. Lyrics Peter Stripped to the waist We fall into the river Cover your eyes So you don't know the secret Bella I've been trying to hide, We held our breath, To see our names so written Vocal Perfection On the wreck of ‘86 Bella That was the year Bella with Vocal Perfection I knew the panic was over Eric But, since we found out Since we found out Vocal Perfection Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Haa! Carter (Vocal Perfection) After the war We said we'd fight together (Oo oo oo-oo, oo oo oo-oo) I guess we thought That's just what humans do (Oo oo oo-oo) Quinn (Vocal Perfection) Letting darkness grow As if we need its palette And we need its colour (Oo oo oo-oo) Conner But now I've seen it through And now I know the truth That Vocal Perfection Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, oo-oo Haa! Rebelle Baby, I'll give you everything you need I'll give you everything you need Oh! I'll give you everything you need But I don't think I need you Quinn I know it's gonna be Peter I know it's gonna be Rebelle I know it's gonna be Conner I know it's gonna be Bella I know it's gonna be Carter I know it's gonna be Eric I know it's gonna be Vocal Perfection I know it's gonna be Eric Alright! Vocal Perfection (Carter & Peter) Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, (But I don't think I need you!) Oo-oo Conner & Eric with Vocal Perfection But, since we found out Since we found out that Vocal Perfection Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could Vocal Perfection (Carter & Peter) Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, (But I don't think I need you!) Oo-oo Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, (But I don't think I need you!) Oo-oo Vocal Perfection Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, But I don't think I need you! Trivia *This is going to be used as Vocal Perfection's "Don't Stop Believin'" *The lyrics of this use both the Fifth Harmony cover and the Ellie Goulding original Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Vocal Perfection Category:Songs Sung By Bella Dandridge Category:Songs Sung By Carter King-Newton Category:Songs Sung By Conner Adams Category:Songs Sung By Quinn Halloway Category:Songs Sung By Peter Jefferson Category:Songs Sung By Eric Fenty Category:Songs Sung By Rebelle Grace